


True Love Cafe

by Scubby (notatallginger)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Marking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rough Sex, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, but also there's some cute talk and they both call each other baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallginger/pseuds/Scubby
Summary: “Mags you really don’t have to be so gentle with me all the time.”





	True Love Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Taagnus Week!! For the free day, I'm posting this fill for a prompt I got like, ages ago. 
> 
> "For a nsfw prompt some taagnus about how taako likes it rough like getting his hair pulled hard and want to have bruises the next day and maybe frustrated about magnus being hesitant bc he doesnt want to hurt anyone he loves"
> 
> So this is for u anon. Title is from the [nicole dollanganger song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q57lefbRJkA)

“Mags you really don’t have to be so gentle with me all the time.” Taako groused. He was sitting in Magnus’ lap, his arms wrapped firmly around his neck. Magnus had been gently carding his fingers through Taako’s hair and laying light kisses against Taako’s neck. Magnus was taken aback, and his expression clearly showed it, sporting a look of confusion. Taako rolled his eyes and giggled. “Babe you can pull my hair, is what i mean. Don’t gotta coddle me homie. I can take it.” Taako grinned at Magnus, and began grinding down into his lap, and craning his neck to press against magnus hand which was still carding through his hair. 

Magnus seemed hesitant, and dropped his hand to rest against Taako’s waist. “Taako I,” he started, but didn’t finish, obviously off in thought somewhere. Taako cocked his head to the side. “Maggie it’s okay if, if you don’t want to I don’t want to pressure you,” Taako reassured him, reaching up to stroke Magnus’ cheek, and then leaning in to give him a soft kiss. Magnus shook his head. “It’s not that, babe. I guess it’s just. We kinda get hurt for a living and I don’t. I don’t want to go too far or push you into something you’re not into.” Taako pulled back and blinked at Magnus, before smiling. “Mags you know I’d tell you if something was going too far. Or we can try things one at a time if you’re worried about hurting me. Besides, I can always find a way to heal myself.” Magnus tightened his grip on Taako’s hips. “Don’t want you to have to heal yourself, babe.” Magnus said, his voice lowered. “I always want you to be safe. And I want you to know that your loved. That I love you and that I would never ever do anything to hurt you.” Taako blushed, and swooped in to kiss him. Magnus was a bit startled, but deepened their kiss, plunging his tongue into Taako’s mouth, gripping him harder. 

Taako pulled back “Yeah that’s good baby, hold me tighter. Want you to bruise me, want to be able to see your marks on me.” Magnus blushed at that, but he followed Taako’s instructions and gripped him harder. “Perfect baby, now get your hands in my hair.” Taako said, and Magnus listened, removing one of his hands from their firm grip on Taako’s waist, and moved it to tangle in his hair. “Yeah that’s good. Pull it for me,” Magnus swallowed and yanked, dragging Taako’s head back with the force of his tug. Taako gasped, and continued grinding, pressing himself solidly down into Magnus’ crotch. Magnus yanked at his hair again, and Taako moaned, louder this time. He bit his lip, and caught Magnus’ eyes before he moved his arms from where they were behind Magnus’ head. He reached down to the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up over his head before maneuvering it off and onto the floor. 

Magnus smirked, before he suddenly lifted Taako up and off of his lap, throwing him down on his back. Taako bounced on the bed at the force in which Magnus had thrown him. Taako smiled, a glint in his eyes as Magnus towered over him. Taako hooked his fingers into the waistline of his shorts, and began pulling them down but Magnus was quick to take over. He smacked Taako’s hands out of the way and grabbed at Taako’s shorts, pulling them off forcefully and throwing them to the ground. He looked down at Taako laying there under him, naked where Magnus was still fully clothed. Taako shuddered at that, and arched his back slightly, posturing himself. Magnus crawled over him, trailing kisses and bites along Taako’s wiry frame. He stopped to lave his tongue over Taako’s nipples, switching his attention between the two and sucking and biting them gently. Taako was squirming under Magnus’ ministrations, he lifted his legs to hook them around Magnus’s waist and threaded his hands into Magnus hair, tugging on it lightly. 

Magnus eventually moved up Taako’s chest to his neck. Magnus kissed and bit him there, trying to suck a mark into Taako’s skin. Taako squirmed under the attention, and Magnus chuckled “You said to mark you up, baby,” Magnus said, before biting down on his neck, hard. Taako’s breath hitched and he whined. Magnus hummed, pleased at the marks his teeth had left in Taako’s skin. He reached back to grab at Taako’s legs where they were hooked around him, and moved them back down onto the bed. Taako whined, but it shifted into a gasp as Magnus flipped him over onto his stomach. 

“Get up on your knees babe.” Magnus said, and Taako obeyed, pulling himself up on his hands and knees. “Perfect,” Magnus said, and Taako could feel the grin he must be sporting with just the tone of his voice. Magnus rested one of his large hands on the small of Taako’s back, the other gripped one of his thighs and pushed them open further. Magnus pressed down on Taako’s back til his chest was flush against the mattress, his arms splayed out above his head. Magnus moved his hand from Taako’s back to cup his ass, squeezing him for a moment before pulling his hand back and smacking Taako soundly. Taako moaned, but the sound was muffled due to his face being pressed against the mattress. Magnus repeated the motion, smacking him again. His other hand reached under Taako to find his entrance. He stoked his fingers along Taako’s folds, teasing him there while continuing to spank him. Taako cried out at each smack, and let out a high pitched whine when Magnus’ finger finally find his clit. 

“Gonna get you nice and ready, baby.” Said Magnus before pressing a finger inside of him. Taako pushed down against him and tried to spread himself open further. With his free hand Magnus grabbed at Taako’s hair and yanked at it, pulling his head from off the mattress. He let out an audible moan as Magnus pressed another finger inside of him. Magnus let out a soft laugh before he let go of Taako’s hair, and removed his fingers. 

Taako could hear shuffling behind him momentarily, before he felt the head of Magnus’ cock pressed up against his entrance. Magnus pushed lightly until just the head of his dick was nestled inside of Taako. Taako tried to fuck himself back onto Magnus’ dick, but Magnus gripped him firmly on his hip, not letting him move back any further. Taako moaned but let up the struggle, falling limp and pliant, waiting for Magnus to take control. “Good boy,” Magnus said, and he sunk the rest of the way inside of Taako. A sigh from Taako filled the room and Magnus grinned at that, before reaching a hand down to grab a fistful of Taako’s hair again. He yanked hard again before he pulled out, and pushed back in. Magnus set a fast pace, fucking into Taako and yanking his hair harshly. Taako was panting beneath him, arching his back and meeting all of Magnus’ thrusts. 

“Taako, shit,” Magnus groaned, letting go of Taako’s hair in favor of gripping his hips. Magnus leaned back, still fucking into Taako, just to get a better angle to watch himself plunging in and out of Taako. He grabbed at Taako’s ass cheek, and squeezed it firmly again, before bringing his hand away to smack it. “Fuck, Magnus, keep hitting me, shit,” Taako managed to let out, amid his incessant panting. Magnus kept smacking him, his hand leaving bright red marks across his ass. 

“Taako, I’m gonna come, shit,” Magnus let out, landing a final smack on Taako’s now bright red ass. “In me, fuck, Magnus,” Taako whined. Magnus groaned when he came, pulling out of Taako and watching his cum drip out of him. 

Taako collapsed onto the bed and turned over onto his stomach, and Magnus was on top of him immediately, pushing two of his fingers back up inside of Taako, fucking him with them and using his thumb to rub at his clit. “Mmm, baby I’m so close can you just, fuck,” Taako moaned as Magnus hit his g-spot. “What, Taako?” Magnus asked and Taako blushed. “Would you pull my hair again?” Magnus grinned “Of course.” 

He wound his hand up in Taako’s hair again, and pulled his fingers out to push back in as he yanked. Taako gasped and whined, coming over Magnus’ hand. Magnus withdrew his fingers and wiped them on Taako’s thigh. “Hey-” Taako was about to protest, but Magnus kissed him soundly. “We can shower babe, don’t worry about it,” Magnus said, chuckling but Taako rolled his eyes. “Not the point.” He groused, rolling over onto his stomach. Magnus’ gaze trailed down to Taako’s red ass, and he reached a hand out to touch him.

“Nu uh homie. You hurt me real good Maggie give it a sec,” Taako laughed, and Magnus looked worried momentarily, but Taako amended himself. “Good hurt, baby. I love it when you’re rough with me. C’mere big guy.” Taako smiled, and Magnus leaned forwards, and kissed him again, gently this time, more reserved. They pulled apart. “Want me to run a bath baby?” Magnus asked, and Taako smiled at him. “You know I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](http://www.styleandpanachee.tumblr.com) feel free to send me taagnus prompts


End file.
